When things get out of hand
by SweetDarling
Summary: After another shooting at the Crashdown things go really wrong...Sorry, I'm not that good with summaries...
1. Default Chapter

Hotmail Compose  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
  
Search the Web  
  
  
Home Inbox Compose Address Book Options Help   
  
  
leah_cherie@hotmail.com   
  
To : Quick Address List  
To use the Quick Address List, populate your Address   
Book!  
  
Cc :   
Bcc :   
Subject :   
Attachments :   
ToolsSpell CheckDictionaryThesaurusRich-Text Editor ON Copy   
Message to Sent Folder   
  
It was a thursday afternoon at the Crashdown and there were just a few people there. Maria and Liz were waiting for the day to end. The aliens sat in a booth and discussed something with Alex and Kyle.  
  
"Can't the clock just move a little faster? I'm so tired right now and my feet are killing me," Maria complained.   
  
"Tell me about it. I have tons to do after work but dose my lovely and understanding father get that? Oh, no! You always manage school!" Liz said   
  
"Yaeh, I know. My mum just thinks that you can do the other stuff later. You have to take some responsebility, Maria and prepare for the future!" Maria mimicked her mother   
  
"Exactly what my dad says and even mo..."   
  
Liz was cut of when a man with a mask on his head, came into the Crashdown and yelled:  
  
"Everybody down on the floor now, with your hands on your head!!!"   
  
Everybody was shocked and didn't move   
  
"I said NOW or someone will get hurt!" he said and drew out a gun from his jackett pocket.   
  
Maria suddenly had a flashback from the time Liz was shut and now she gave her a quick glanse before she got down on the floor.   
  
"Max..." Isabel said in a panicked voice when they lowered themselves onto the floor   
  
"It's gonna be alright Iz. We are going to figure something out" Max whispered back  
  
Michael, Tess, Kyle and Alex got down on the floor never taking their eyes of from the man with the gun  
  
*Dear God, let this just be a bad dream. Don't let anything happen to us. Please....* Maria prayed  
  
Everybody was on the floor now and the robber pointed his gun on Maria   
  
"You, get up! I want all money that you have and I want them now or I'm gonna shoot your friend over there" pointing at Liz   
  
Maria slovely got up and walked to the counter. Her hands trembled so bad and she just thought that she had to calm down. She took out a box from under the counter and took out some money.   
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
"Here is what we got" Maria almost whispered   
  
"100 bucks?! That is not enough! When I said all your money I meant ALL your money!"   
  
"There is some in the back but it is just 10 dollars. They are in my purse."  
  
"I don't have any use for 10 dollars" he said and grabbed Maria by the arm and pointed the gun at her neck  
  
"Listen to me now. I. Want. All .Of . Your. Money and I want them NOW!"   
  
Everybody tensed when they saw the gun being pointed at Maria's neck   
  
"Don't touch her! What, are you gonna kill someone for some money? We can give you money but you sure as hell don't have to point the gun at someone!" Michael said   
  
"Look...Just calm down and we will give you the money but it is best for everybody if you put the gun down and let her go" Max said  
  
"Shut the hell up! Nobody gives me orders here! NOBODY!" the man yelled   
  
Maria whipered when she felt the gun press even harder at her neck. She looked at Michael and when she saw that he was looking at her she mouthed 'I love you' to him. She let the tears fall that were burning and they fell hot on her cheek  
  
Michael mouthed back 'Hold on. It's gonna be alright'  
  
By now, there were police cars surrounding the Crashdown and Valenti just arrived  
  
"What do we got?"  
  
"Someone tried to rob the Cafe but something went wrong and now we have some sort of hostidge thing going on here" a police answered  
  
"How many are in there besides him?" Valenti asked  
  
"15 to 20 people. I'm sorry to say this but it seems as if your son is in there too."  
  
"Kyle? Are you sure?"   
  
"Almost positive. Some of his friends were here from school and it seems as if thare are 10 more students in there"  
  
"Alright, I want you to try and get as much information on this guy that you can. Family, background anything. See if you can get to the second floor and get in"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Back in the Crashdown everybody were still on the floor.   
  
*Oh God, please help us!* Liz prayed  
  
"Hell! Damn cops" the robber said and looked out the window while he was pointing the gun at them  
  
"Seems like we are gonna be here for a while" he then said. "And I can warn you already that anybody that moves an inch is dead! Got that?"  
  
Maria was still silently crying and saw that Liz was too. She wished that she could go to her and hug her and assure her that everything would be okay. That is what she was praying for anyway...  
  
  
  
  
Calendar   
MSN erbjuder också:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
© 2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement 


	2. Praying

Hotmail Compose  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
  
Search the Web  
  
  
Home Inbox Compose Address Book Options Help   
  
  
leah_cherie@hotmail.com   
  
Spelling Check Complete  
  
To : Quick Address List  
happy_veronica  
  
  
Cc :   
Bcc :   
Subject :   
Attachments :   
ToolsSpell CheckDictionaryThesaurusRich-Text Editor ON Copy   
Message to Sent Folder   
"What have you found out, Hansen?" Valenti asked when deputy Hansen walked to him  
  
"His name is Eddie Blucas, no exact address, probably some cheap motel, no family and no friends as far as we know... "  
  
"Is he in the police register?"  
  
"No, sir" Hansen said  
  
"Ok, this is what I want you to do. Turn on the heat in the restaurant as high as you can. We are going to make this guy sweat. Find out if anybody inside has a phone because he probably cut all the other phone lines."  
  
"Yes, sir. We'll get right on it!" Hansen said, and hurried away  
  
  
Eddie was pacing around the Crashdown while pointing his gun at the people on the floor.   
  
"Why is it so hot in here?" he asked   
  
"I...I don't know" Liz answered  
  
"The cops have done something. Damn! If they wouldn't have come, we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
Suddenly a cellphone started ringing  
  
"Who's is it?" Eddie asked  
  
"It's mine" Maria said with a shaking voice  
  
"Answer it!"  
  
Maria took the phone out from her pocket and answered it  
  
"Hel...Hello?"  
  
"Maria! Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine" she said, her voice still shaking  
  
"Good. Give the phone to Eddie, his name is Eddie and tell him it's sheriff Valenti"  
  
Maria handed the phone to Eddie  
  
"It's sheriff Valenti"  
  
Eddie grabbed the phone  
  
"Oh, so this is the sheriff speaking"  
  
"Hi Eddie. I would really like to compromise with you." Valenti said to him  
  
"You figured out my name? Very good. What would we compromise about, sheriff?"  
  
"I thought maybe we could solve this the easy way and you could give me some people that are in there"  
  
"You want some people, huh? Then, what do I get?"  
  
"What do you want, Eddie?"  
  
"I want a helicopter and a car...Oh and bring me some drinks"  
  
"Alright, but you have to give me some people" Valenti reasoned  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You'll get your people. They will be out in 5 minutes, but i want my water in here, now!"  
  
Eddie hung up the phone.   
  
"Ok, since you are 16 in here I let out 8. You stay, he said and pointed at Maria, Liz, Isabel, Max, Michael, Alex and two other customers and you can go," he said and pointed at the rest of the customers, including Tess and Kyle.   
Tess and Kyle looked at the rest. They nodded at her and Kyle to go. They got up with four others and went out the door when Eddie told them to. The water bottles were outside and Eddie told Maria to get them. She got up and went slowly to the door and took the water in and put it on the counter. Eddie took one bottle and drank it fast.  
  
*Max looked around to make sure everyone were alright. They had to distract Eddie somehow and get the gun or they would never get out of here. He turned his head and looked at Michael and he saw that he had the same thoughts. They didn't have their powers for the moment. What would happen if Eddie shot one of them? Would he or she die? The question was: How would they distract Eddie?*  
  
*Michael looked at Eddie. How would they get the gun before anyone got hurt? What if he hurt Maria or someone else? They had to act and they had to act now!*  
  
*Isabel felt ill. This kind of things weren't suppose to happen. Not here, not now. What would they do? Would they die? Isabel looked at everybody. She couldn't loose any of them! Only hope they had was God and sheriff Valenti.*  
  
*Dear God, what would they do? Liz was very nervous. What if, just what if Eddie lost control and shot one of them? What then? Liz looked quickly at Max and saw that he was thinking. Someone had to help them, and fast!*  
  
*Please God, Please! It's not often I beg for things, but now I am! I'm begging for you to help us to get out of her without any harm done. Please God, if you are listening, just make sure nothing happens to us! Her, Maria Deluca's and everybody's hope was just God now.*  
  
*What are we going to do? Alex was thinking and he was thinking hard. Only hope would be if they could distract Eddie someway. It just had to be done. Before it was too late!*  
  
"How is everybody feeling, huh? Hot? Am I right? But hey, don't blame me, blame thos damn cops outside! If it weren't for them, we would all be out of here!" Eddie ranted  
  
Silence  
  
  
"Sheriff? What do you want us to do?" Hansen asked Valenti  
  
"I talked to the people, including my son, that were in there and they say he seems very nervous and instable. I don't think that it is good if we push him or he will do something really crazy. Our only opinion is just to wait."   
  
He and Hansen stared at the restaurant and wondered what would happen next?  
  
  
Inside, Eddie was pacing again. He turned the gun away from them and went behind the counter to the milkshake machine. Just then, a customer flew up and lunged for the door. Everybody tensed and Eddie turned around, a wild look in his eyes and pointed the gun at Michael, who was closest to the door.   
  
"NO!" Maria screamed, and got up before anyone could react and threw herself at Michael and before anyone else could move, a loud gunshot was heard.  
  
After that, everything was quiet.  
  
  
  
Update, if you want...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Calendar   
MSN erbjuder också:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
© 2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement 


	3. Please be okay

Hotmail Compose  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
  
Search the Web  
  
  
Home Inbox Compose Address Book Options Help   
  
  
leah_cherie@hotmail.com   
  
Spelling Check Complete  
  
To : Quick Address List  
happy_veronica  
  
  
Cc :   
Bcc :   
Subject :   
Attachments :   
ToolsSpell CheckDictionaryThesaurusRich-Text Editor ON Copy   
Message to Sent Folder   
Outside, everybody turned to look at the Crashdown when they heard the gunshot.  
  
"That was a gunshot, sir!" Hansen told Valenti  
  
"Dad! What's going on?" Kyle and Tess ran in Valenti's direction  
  
"I don't know but I hope nobody got hurt..."  
  
  
Inside the Crashdown was so quiet that you only could hear the heartbeats of everybody. Michael was still lying on the floor with Maria on him, Max started to look around, Isabel had a scared look on her face, Alex also looked around and Liz and the remaining customers almost cried. Eddie looked shocked. Finally Michael started to get up.  
  
"Maria, are you alright?" Michael asked  
  
"Liz, Isabel, Alex?" Max asked  
  
They all nodded at him  
  
"Maria, come on...Trying to get up here..." Michael said  
  
"Maria?" Liz asked, scared  
  
Maria was lying on Michael so still, almost to still. Suddenly Michael felt something wet on his hand that was resting under Maria, on her stomach. He looked at his hand and Liz screamed.  
  
"Maria!" Michael yelled and turned her over. What he saw made him want to cry. Maria had a bullet hole on her stomach and a lot of blood was seeping out. He panicked, Max rushed over, Isabel started to cry, Liz and Alex looked like they were gonna die. Eddie noticed the gunshot.  
  
"I...I didn't mean to shoot her..." he stammered  
  
"Maria! MARIA! Can you open your eyes?" Max asked  
  
"Come on! Open your eyes!" Michael yelled  
  
Maria was laying so still. There was blood everywhere, on the floor, Michael and Max. She opened her eyes.   
  
"Maria, can you hear me?" Max asked  
  
Maria tried to speak but no sound would come out.  
  
"We need an ambulance, now!" Max yelled at Eddie  
  
"Please, please don't let her die!" Liz pleaded  
  
Eddie put lowered the gun and nodded. Liz and the customers ran out of the door.  
  
"Valenti!" Liz yelled, with tears in her eyes  
  
"Liz! Are you alright? What happened?" Valenti asked  
  
Tess and Kyle rushed over with Hansen  
  
"Liz?" Kyle asked  
  
"Maria! Eddie shot her! Please, we need an ambulance!" Liz said hysterically  
  
"What?! Oh my God!" Kyle said  
  
Valenti rushed with Hansen and the others into the Crashdown. The first thing they saw was Maria lying bloody on the floor while Michael and Max hovered over her and Alex holding a crying Isabel. Eddie just stood there.  
  
"Hansen, arrest him." Valenti said, pointing at Eddie, while he quickly took out his cellphone to call an ambulance  
  
"Maria! You can't close your eyes. Just focus on me and everything will be fine!" Michael told Maria  
  
She looked really weak but she tried to concentrate on Michael. Sirens could be heard and seconds later two men rushed in and took Maria into the ambulance. Michael jumped into the ambulance and then he looked at Max.  
  
"See you at the hospital!" he said before the doors closed  
  
"Miss, can you hear me? What's her name?" one of the men asked  
  
"Maria. Her name is Maria." Michael answered  
  
"Maria no, try and keep your eyes open"  
  
But she was to weak and closed her eyes  
  
The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Maria was quickly wheeled in. Michael rushed in after and tried to enter the room she was in but was stopped by a nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there." she said  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Sir, the doctors are doing everything they can and as soon as we know anything we'll let you know." the nurse said and left  
  
Michael went and sat in a chair.   
  
*Please God, make her okay, Don't do this to me. Don't take her away!* he prayed. Minutes later Liz, Max, Isabel, Tess, Alex and Kyle all rushed in. They spotted Michael in the chair and quickly went to him.  
  
"How is she?" Kyle asked  
  
"They didn't say anything but she lost her consciousnes in the ambulance." Michael said, sitting in the chair with closed eyes  
  
Liz started to cry and Max embraced her. Isabel clinged to Alex and Tess and Kyle stood side by side.  
  
"Where is Valenti?" Michael finally asked  
  
"He had to go the the police station before he could come here" Max answered  
  
Michael got up and started walking down the hall. Max looked at Isabel and nodded, then he went after Michael.  
  
"Michael?" Max said when they were standing at the entrance  
  
"Useless...Everything for nothing. I have been trying to protect her all this time and now when she really needed me, I couldn't do anything!"  
  
"Michael, I know how you feel. I know you wanted to protect her but you can't blame yourself."  
  
"I can't? She tried to protect me instead. She took a bullet for me, Maxwell. Why did she do that? Why?"  
  
"Because she loves you and I know that you love her and that you would have done the same for her."  
  
Michael didn't respond but the look in his eyes told Max the answer he already knew.   
  
"What if she dies? What if she doesn't make it?" Michael asked  
  
"You can't think like that. That is not going to help Maria. We have to be there for her. We can't give up!"   
  
They looked at each other and started to walk back to the others. Everybody sat in a chair and waited.   
Two hours later, a doctor came out and everybody stood up. The doctor looked up with a sad look on his face. Liz and Isabel started to cry again and Michael, Max, Alex, Kyle and Tess all stood nervous to hear the news.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news..." the doctor told them.  
  
*****************  
Want me to continue?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Calendar   
MSN erbjuder också:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
© 2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement 


	4. Making Progress

Hotmail ComposeMSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar   
Chat & Vänner   
  
  
Search the Web  
  
  
Home Inbox Compose Contacts Options Help   
  
  
abragon18@hotmail.com   
  
Spelling Check Complete  
  
To : Quick Address List  
danny_p84  
happy_ally31  
happy_veronica  
marika  
red_strawberry...  
  
  
Cc :   
Bcc :   
Subject :   
Attachments :   
ToolsSpell CheckDictionaryThesaurusRich-Text Editor OFF Copy   
Message to Sent Folder   
  
  
"What is wrong?" Max asked the doctor  
  
"There has been some complications with Maria's surgery" the doctor said  
  
"Complications?" Michael asked impatiently  
  
"Yes, she lost a lot of blood and she was unconscious for a long time. That means that the bullet had tine to make even more harm and more. The more harm that it did the more blood she lost."  
  
"Can't you give her more blood then?" Max asked  
  
"We are giving her more blood right now and we have managed to get the bullet out but it went deep and as I said it had time to make more damage. What we are hoping for now is that Maria will have strength. That is her only hope or she will probably fall into a coma."  
  
"Co...coma?" Lizasked crying  
  
"I am very sorry. I assure you that we are doing everything we can for Maria."  
  
"Can we see her?" Alex asked  
  
"I'm sorry but it is too early. I will come back when I can tell you more." the doctor said and left.  
  
"Oh God, she can't die! No no no no!" Liz cried while Alex walked over to her and hugged her. Michael walked down the hall and exited the building. Max looked at the others before he took after him. When he came outside he looked around before he spotted Michael walking towards the park. He ran after him.  
  
"Michael, where are you going?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Hold on. I know this is hard but..."  
  
"But what? I can't stay there. It is our fault. If you had had your powers you could have healed her. You could have saved her. One stupid, damn day we don't have our powers and that is the day that this has to happen! Why is that, Max? Explain to me why?"  
  
"I can't. We all love her. We have to be strong. We have to be strong for Maria, Michael!"  
  
"Strong? She is in there, dying and we are supposed to be strong?!"  
  
"There is no reason to argue over this. It isn't going to help her. This isn't the time to run. I want you to come back with me to the hospital. We need each other now."  
  
"I don't need everybody!"  
  
"Really? You are always so goddamn stubborn, Michael! Why can't you just admit that you need other people? That you need Maria?!"  
  
"Let's go." Michael said and started walking back to the hospital. Max sighed and walked after him.  
  
They had been all waiting in the waiting room to hear some news. They were all seated in a chair looking around blankly. It was past midnight when the doctor finally came in. They all stood up quickly.  
  
"Maria has responded good and we have her stabilized."  
  
Everybody let out the breath they didn't even notice holding.  
  
"You can go and see her but not all at the same time. I would say four or five is a maximum. Try talking to her. It might help to hear your voices but I don't want under any circumstancess for her to feel stressed. She has to stay perfectly calm. Remember that she just has been shot and that she is in pain and tired. I can't say when exactly she will wake up. I could be now or tomorrow or anytime. Now, if you excuse me I have to go. Oh, and the room is number 153"   
  
"Thank you so much!" Liz said before the doctor left  
After a while they decided that Liz, Max, Michael, Alex and Isabel would go. Kyle would takeTesss home and get some sleep and then come back the next day. The five of them entered the room and saw Maria lying in the hospital bed with tubes everywhere. Liz went to her side.  
  
"Maria, it's Liz. Michael, Alex, Max and Isabel are here too. You are going to be just fine, okay? Don't worry about a thing just try and wake up. I need you, we all do! I love you, okay? We will all be right here when you wake up."  
  
Theystayedd a little while before a nurse came in. All five walked back to the waitnig room.  
  
"All of us don't have to stay here." Max said.  
  
"I'm staying." Michael said  
  
"Alright. What about the rest of you?" Max asked  
  
"Why don't you Max, take Isabel and Alex home and I will stay here with Michael?" Liz suggested  
  
"Okay, but call us if anything happens." Alex said to Liz and hugged her  
  
"I promise.we'll see you guys tomorrow, okay." They said goodnight and left. Liz seated herself in a chair again while Michael paced before he too seated in a chair.  
  
"She will be alright." Liz said  
  
"She has to." Michael said and neither of them said anything.   
  
  
  
Calendar   
MSN erbjuder också:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
© 2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement 


	5. Sharing the good news

Hotmail Message  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
  
  
  
Search the Web  
  
  
Home Inbox Compose Contacts Options Help   
  
  
happy_veronica@hotmail.com   
  
Save Address(es) Block Previous Next | Close   
  
From :   
"Caroline ..."   
  
To :   
happy_veronica@hotmail.com   
  
Date :   
Thu, 11 Jul 2002 03:42:53 +0200   
  
Reply Reply All Forward Delete Put in   
Folder...InboxSent MessagesDraftsTrash Can Printer Friendly   
Version   
  
"Good morning. What's the time?" Liz asked Michael when she woke up   
after sleeping the whole night in a very uncomfortable chair.  
  
"It's 8. You should go home and rest. Those chairs aren't too   
comfortable." Michael told her  
  
"No, they aren't. My shift is starting at the Crashdown. I don't   
want to go but I have to talk to someone from the police who is   
going to ask questiongs or whatever they do."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You'll call right away, right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"I'm just gonna call my dad so he can pick me up. See you later   
then." Liz said before she walked out from the room. Michael   
slumped down in a chair but got up a few minutes later, walking to   
Maria's room. A nurse was in there, checking up on her.  
  
"Can I stay here for a while?" Michael asked her  
  
"Alright." she said and left. Michael slumped yet again in a chair   
beside Maria's bed. Taking her hand gently in his own he looked at   
her. She was pale.   
  
"Hey...you probably know who it is, huh? Liz just left. She's really   
worried. She needs you, you know. Alex needs you, your mom...we all   
need you. I need you. Why do you always do this? Put yourself into   
this drama situations." he paused and looked around the room. It was   
white with a few decorations here and there. Michael rested back in   
the chair, never letting go of Maria's hand and closed his eyes and   
just waited.  
  
  
Max, Isabel, Alex and Tess all entered the Crashdown at 10. Alex   
spotted Liz at the counter with Kyle sitting on a chair and they all   
walked over to them.   
  
"Any news?" Alex asked Liz  
  
"No." Liz answered tiredly  
  
"Michael still there?" Max asked   
  
"Yeah, he stayed while I came back here to talk to the police."  
  
"We haven't been to the hospital yet. What did the police say?" Alex   
asked  
  
"Just asking questins. Nothing major."   
  
"You need help?" Max asked  
  
"No, not right now. Thanks for asking but Kyle has already offered   
me help a thousand times." Liz said with a smile  
  
"What, I was being nice!" Kyle defended himself  
  
"That's good." Liz said  
  
"We'll stay here for a while." Max said and he, Isabel, Alex, Tess   
and Kyle all went and sat in a booth.  
  
  
Michael was almost sleepng when he felt Maria lightly squeeze his   
hand. He opened his eyes fast and moved closer.  
  
"Maria?" he asked gently.  
  
"Michael?" she whispered so low that he almost didn't hear her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." he said and called the help button. After a few   
seconds the same nurse that he had seen before, entered the room.  
  
"She's waking up." Micahel announced. The nurse walked over to   
Maria.   
  
"I'll get the doctor." she said  
  
"Michael?" Maria aksed almost frightened  
  
"Shh...everything's gonna be okay. You are going to be just fine."   
he assured her as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I hear that our patient is waking up." doctor Baker said as he   
entered the room with the nurse behind him. He walked over to Maria.  
  
"Hi Maria. How are you feeling?"  
  
"My stomach hurts..."  
  
"I can understand that. I want you to be still and don't make any   
big movements, okay? Nurse Susan is going to take some tests."  
  
"Mmmhmm"   
  
"Good. I'll be back in a little while to check on you. You have   
pulled through good."  
  
Michael looked down at Maria.  
  
"I'm gonna call Liz, okay?"  
  
"No, don't go yet. I don't want to be alone. A few minuted doesn't   
matter. Please?"  
  
"Okay. You just rest." Micahel said and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Michael...I love you." Maria whispered with a raspy voice  
  
"I know. I love you too." he said and kissed her forhead.  
  
  
"Crashdown cafe, Liz how can I help you?" Liz asked into the phone  
  
"Liz, it's Michael. Maria is awake."  
  
"What?! Oh my God. Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine."  
  
"Thank God. We'll be right there." she said and hung up the phone.   
The other five were crowded around her waitnig for Liz to tell them   
the news.  
  
"She's awake! Maria is awake and she is fine!" Liz squeeked  
  
"Thank God! What are we waitnig for? Let's go!" Alex said  
  
"Dad! We're going to the hospital. Maria is awake!" Liz practiacally   
yelled to her father who was behind the counter and before he had a   
chance to say anyting the six were out the door.   
  
  
  
MSN Photos is the easiest way to share and print your photos: Click   
Here  
  
  
Reply Reply All Forward Delete Put in   
Folder...InboxSent MessagesDraftsTrash Can Previous Next |   
Close   
  
Calendar   
Hotmail Services  
Free Newsletters  
MSN Featured Offers  
Find Message  
Reminders  
Directories   
  
MSN erbjuder:  
  
Hotmail på svenska  
Skicka vykort  
Shoppa på nätet  
Gratis musik & video  
Sök jobb  
Redigera och lagra bilder  
Bil & motor  
Ringsignaler och ikoner  
Följ börsen  
Dejting på nätet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
© 2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement 


	6. Back to square one

Hotmail Message  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
  
  
  
Search the Web  
  
  
Home Inbox Compose Contacts Options Help   
  
  
leah_cherie@hotmail.com   
  
Previous Next | Close   
  
From :   
"Leah ..."   
  
To :   
leah_cherie@hotmail.com   
  
Date :   
Fri, 19 Jul 2002 01:20:07 +0000   
  
Reply Reply All Forward Delete Put in   
Folder...InboxSent MessagesDraftsTrash Can Printer Friendly   
Version   
  
"I called Liz. She and everybody else are on their way here."   
Micahel said to Maria as he entered the hospital room and seated   
himself beside her again.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"How are ya feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good..."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, you know. Why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Maria asked  
  
"You know...jumping infront of a bullet."  
  
"A bullet that would have hit you instead."  
  
"I could have handled it."  
  
"Really? If you would have been shot then you would have been   
brought to the hospital and they had taken a lot of tests if you   
know what I mean..."  
  
"Doesn't matter: You could have died!"  
  
"Do you know why I really did it? Because, I love you and when I saw   
that gun pointing your way I reacted on my feelings. My feelings for   
you and you know what? I would do it again."  
  
"You still could have died!"  
  
"Don't you see? I don't care because I would trade my life for   
your's in a heartbeat. I wouldn't hesitate at all!" Maria said with   
a week voice  
  
"So would I!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know...trade my life for your..." Michael mumbled. Maria smiled   
a little but then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and let out a   
little moan.   
  
"Are you alright? Do you want me to call on the doctor?" Michael   
asked her, concerned  
  
"No, it's...alright. It doens't hurt anymore." Maria said and tried   
to give Michael convincing smile  
  
"Maria, I want you to tell me if you need anything. Promise me."  
  
"I promise." she smiled. They looked at each other for a moment   
before Michael bent down his head a little and softly touched his   
lips to hers.  
  
"Just rest now." he told her and stroked some hair away from her   
forehead. She smiled again and Michael took her hand and sat down   
beside her.   
After a few minutes, footsteps could be heard. It seemed like a   
parade was coming towards Maria's room but when the people appeared   
in the doorway you could see that it wasn't a parade but a happy Liz   
with Alex, Isabel, Kyle, Tess and Max in tow.   
  
"Maria!" Liz squaled happily and skipped to Maria's bed and hugged   
her.  
  
"Easy Liz! Auch!" Liz let Maria go quicly  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Do you need anything?" she   
looked at her concerned  
  
"No, I'm fine." Maria assured her. Everybody else gave her a hug too   
and then went to stand in different places in the room.  
  
"So, what is your doctor saying?" Alex asked  
  
"He said that I recovered good and that I should just rest and take   
it easy. So, no elphant hugs for a while." Maria laughed a looked at   
Liz who smiled back at her.  
  
"Oh, the sheriff said that your mom has tried to get an earlier   
ticket from where ever she is. She managed to get it but her plane   
is delayed but if I know your mom right I'm sure she will make sure   
it isn't delayed too long." Liz laughed. Maria laughed with her.  
  
"Ohm I'm sure..." suddenly she grabbed her stomach. Everybody rushed   
forward.   
  
"Maria?" Michael asked  
  
"Ahh...God, my stomach hurts..." she had tiny tears at the corner of   
her eyes which were tightly shut. Michael pressed the help button.  
  
"Maria, hold on!" Liz said. Michael pressed the button again and   
held it down until doctor Baker rushed in with two nurses.   
  
"She has pains in her stomach!" Alex told the doctpr who rushed to   
Maria.  
  
"Maria, you have to try and keep your eyes open! Maria, listen to   
me. Try and keep your eyes open. Focus on..." he said and looked up   
at Michael  
  
"Michael" Michael said  
  
"Focus on Michael." the doctor told her. Maria opened her eyes and   
looked at Michael. She reached for his hand and he took it and   
squeezed it a little. Her eyes started closing again.  
  
"Maria, no keep your eyes open. Focus. Focus on Michael. Keep your   
eyes open." doctor Baker told her but Maria's eyes closed and she   
went unconscious.  
  
"Susan, get these people out of the room and prepare for a surgery.   
Alright, I need help here!"he yelled." Preparing for CPR." Everybody   
were rushed out of the room and couldn't see what was happening.   
  
"Oh God..." Liz whispered. Alex hugged her and looked panicked   
towards Maria's room. Michael was standing by the door, waiting for   
someone to come out and tell them something. Fianlly the foor opened   
and a nurse came out.  
  
"Doctor Baker has her stabilized but he has to take her to surgery.   
He'll let you know details when he can."  
  
"Is she conscious?" Liz asked  
  
"No, but like I said, she is stabilized." Right after that Maria was   
wheeld out of the room and towards an elevator. The teens went back   
to the waiting room.  
  
"I don't understand this. She was fine just a minute ago." Liz said.   
Alex hugged her again.  
  
"She'll be alright." he assured her  
  
Michael stood quietly in a corner. He was furious. How could this   
happen? She was fine. She was alright. Now she was in surgery again!   
She had to be okay, she just had to or he didn't know what he would   
do...  
  
  
  
Send and receive Hotmail on your mobile device: Click Here  
  
  
Reply Reply All Forward Delete Put in   
Folder...InboxSent MessagesDraftsTrash Can Previous Next |   
Close   
  
Calendar   
Hotmail Services  
Free Newsletters  
MSN Featured Offers  
Find Message  
Reminders  
Directories   
  
MSN erbjuder:  
  
Hotmail på svenska  
Skicka vykort  
Shoppa på nätet  
Gratis musik & video  
Sök jobb  
Redigera och lagra bilder  
Bil & motor  
Ringsignaler och ikoner  
Följ börsen  
Dejting på nätet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MSN Förstasidan Mitt MSN HotmailSök Shopping Pengar Chat & Vänner   
  
© 2002 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement 


	7. Teflon

"Anyone want some coffee or something?" Liz asked, breaking the silence in the waiting room. Everybody stirred and looked up at her.  
  
"I could use some." Alex replied. "Why don't I come with you." he then said and rose from his chair. "Anyone else want something?"  
  
"Bring us all coffee." Max said. Alex nodded and he and Liz took off down the hall. The room went silent again.  
  
  
"I wonder how she is." Liz said when she and Alex reached the vending machine.   
  
"She's teflon babe, she'll pull through." Alex tried to smile.  
  
"Yeah, teflon. She will pull through, right?"   
  
"Of course! She is Maria. Maria DeLuca. She is strong. I know she will pull through." Alex tried to reassure her.  
  
"She has to." Liz said and put some more money into the machine.  
  
"I know she will, Liz. I have known Maria almost my whole life and there isn't a time when she has ever given up on anything."  
  
"This is different Alex. This is something she can't control."  
  
"We have to believe that she will be fine. She is a fighter!" Alex smiled a little at Liz.  
  
"Yeah, she is." She paused a little. "Why haven't anyone told us anything? Don't they understand that we are worried? We have a right to know what is going on! " Liz felt tears run down her cheek. Alex wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"She will be ok. We love her Liz. All of us love her and she knows that." Alex kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.  
  
  
"Coffee is here." Alex said when he and Liz came back to the waiting room. He handed Isabel and Max their coffees and Kyle came and took one for him and Tess too. Alex gave one to Michael and then went back to his chair to wait for someone to come and tell them how Maria was doing.  
  
  
Everybody stood up when doctor Baker came in and anxiously waited to hear some news.  
  
"We were able to stop the bleeding and stabilize her. She had a so-called "after shock". The bullet hit her lower abdomen had the time to make some damage before we could remove the bullet. What I am mostly worried about is if Maria will get some permanent complications after she wakes up."  
  
"What kind of permanent complications?" Liz asked   
  
"She could get amnesia or she could have some trouble walking. There isn't a big risk that she couldn't be able to walk normally though. I am more worried about amnesia."  
  
"Amnesia? Is it temporary or lasting?" Isabel asked  
  
"I'm afraid I can't answer that. We have to wait until Maria wakes up."  
  
"But she is stabile?" Max looked at the doctor.  
  
"Yes, we were able to stabilize her and she was brought back to her room." Dr. Baker replied.  
  
"Can we go and see her?" Michael asked  
  
"We don't usually let anyone go and see patients right after but allright."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Liz said and he nodded at her before he left. Kyle and Tess decided to go home and call Valenti and tell him what had happened while the others went to see Maria. They entered the room and Liz noticed right away how pale her best friend looked. She went to her and took her hand.  
  
"Hey girl. You scared me, us." Alex walked up to Liz and put his hand on hers, which was holding Maria's hand.  
  
"Hi Maria. We're all here just waiting for you to wake up."  
  
Isabel, Max and Michael went to the other side of Maria's bed. Isabel took Maria's other hand and squeezed it lightly. They all waited.  
  
  
"Where is she?! Where is my daughter?" Amy DeLuca came running into the waiting room where Kyle and Tess were. They had come back a while ago after a quick visit at the Valenti house. They both quicly stood up when Amy came in with Valenti behind her.  
  
"Hey dad, Mrs DeLuca." Kyle said  
  
"Where is she? How is she?" Amy asked franaticly  
  
"Come with me." Tess said and started walking to Maria's room with the others in tow. When they entered the others in the room looked up when Tess came in with Amy, Kyle and Valenti. Amy rushed to Maria's side and Liz and Alex stepped aside.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's mom." She whispered and took her hand while she brushed some hair from Maria's forehead.   
  
"Do you want me to get the doctor, Mrs DeLuca?" Liz asked. Amy turned and looked at Liz.  
  
"I would appreciate that, Liz." She said and smiled slightly at her. Liz nodded and went to look for the doctor.   
  
"Thank you all for being here." Amy said  
  
"Where else would we be?" Alex said and smiled. He went and hugged Amy then stood still beside her while Amy squeezed Maria's hand and kissed her forehead. Liz came back in with doctor Baker and everybody left the room except for Valenti who stayed with Amy while she talked with Maria's doctor. 


End file.
